Kaamelott : Un combat de Titans
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Les Burgondes veulent envahir a nouveau le royaume, Arthur arrive a organiser un combat entre deux Titans pour decider de l'issus de la guerre.


KAAMELOTT : Un combat de Titans

KAAMELOTT : Un combat de Titans

Le roi de Carmélide, Léodagan, circule dans les couloirs du château de Kaamelott, il croise sur son chemin le roi Arthur.

- Ah ! Vous tombez bien , s'exclame Léodagan.

- Ah !? Et pourquoi donc , questionne Arthur avec méfiance.

- Bohort vous cherche depuis plus d'une heure et il est dans tous ses états !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je sais pas, je n'ai pas tout compris à ce qu'il m'a bafouillé. Une histoire à propos du roi Burgonde, répond Léodagan en haussant les épaules.

- Le roi Burgonde , s'étonne Arthur en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Ouais. Enfin, vous connaissez Bohort, il s'emporte pour un rien.

- Oui, sauf que je viens d'avoir un rapport comme quoi que des troupes Burgonde serait sur le territoire.

- Ah bon ! Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant , s'étonne Léodagan en décrivant de grands cercles avec ses bras.

- Oui ! C'est vrai pourquoi vous n'êtes pas aux faites ? Vous êtes quand même le responsable de la défense du territoire, remarque Arthur en tapotant sa bouche avec son index.

- Je vais tirer cela au claire ! Vous pouvez me croire ! Des têtes vont tomber , s'emporte le roi de Carmélide.

- Bien ! Mais n'allez pas décapiter vos hommes non plus , rétorque Arthur avec un regard mauvais.

- Voyons, fait Leodagan rassurant. C'est juste une façon de parler.

- Vous connaissant, je n'en suis pas convaincu. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps. Où avez-vous vu Bohort ?

- Pas loin de la salle de réception. Pourquoi ?

- Juste pour savoir où chercher , rétorque Arthur courroucé.

- Ah ! Ben voilà on ne peut plus rien dire, soupire Léodagan.

Pendant ce temps le roi de Bretagne part en courant vers la salle de réception.

Le chevalier Bohort fait les cent pas devant les portes de la salle de réception en rongeant ses ongles de la main droite, il s'exclame en apercevant le roi au bout du couloir.

- Sire !!! Vous voilà , fait le chevalier en s'avançant. Je désespérais de vous trouver.

- Bon, calmez-vous. Je suis là maintenant, répond amicalement Arthur. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Les Burgondes ! Les Burgondes majesté !! Ils sont là !

- Oui, je sais, confirme le roi. J'ai reçu un rapport comme quoi des troupes seraient sur le territoire.

- Ce n'est rien, mais ils sont déjà ici , bafouille le chevalier.

- Ici ?? Dans le château , questionne le Arthur en montrant le sol avec un doigt.

- Oui, pleurniche Bohort.

- Mais où ça , demande anxieusement le roi en prenant Bohort par les épaules.

- Dans la salle de réception.

- La salle de réception ?

- Oui le roi Burgonde et son interprète.

- Le roi et son interprète, soupire Arthur. Vous m'avez fait peur.

- Mais majesté, ils…

Le roi de Bretagne le coupe d'un geste de la main.

- Cela doit être la troisième ou la quatrième fois que le roi Burgonde arrive au château en six mois, vous devriez être habitué maintenant , déclare Arthur.

- C'est vrai sire, mais là ils veulent nous envahir !

- Pour ne pas changer, rétorque le roi avec une moue. Allez Bohort, un peu de courage et venez avec moi , dit le roi en donnant une tape sur les épaules du chevalier.

- Du courage pour aller où , questionne faiblement le chevalier.

- Dans la salle de réception !

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, soupire Bohort.

Le roi de Bretagne entre en premier dans la pièce suivie par Bohort. Ils sont accueilli par la grosse voix du roi Burgonde qui est attablé, à côté de lui se tient un homme frêle.

- Ah ! Arthur , s'exclame le monarque Burgonde avant de lâcher une énorme flatulence qui résonne dans la pièce.

Le roi de Bretagne se racle la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de vous recevoir dans mon château et d'épuiser mes réserves de nourriture , lance Arthur en s'installant à la place du maître.

- Arthur , fait le monarque en donnant un coup de poing sur la table. Fourchette, cuillère, annonce-t-il en montrant les objets.

- Vous avez fait des progrès dans notre langue, félicite Arthur. Mais je suppose que vous n'avez pas fait tout ce chemin pour me montrer vos progrès, ajoute-t-il avec un geste espiègle de la main.

- Arthur , accompagné d'un autre coup de poing puis d'une phrase en langue Burgonde entre deux bouchées de nourriture.

Le roi de Bretagne ouvre de grands yeux gênés.

- Si vous pouviez me traduire, fait Arthur à l'adresse du traducteur.

- Le roi Burgonde demande votre réédition.

- Rien que cela , remarque le roi de Bretagne en prenant appui sur un coude de façon nonchalante.

Pendant ce temps le monarque Burgonde s'empiffre.

- Si vous refusez, il enverra sur le château ses trois mille hommes de troupe pour le prendre de force.

- Trois milles hommes , pleurniche Bohort. Mais comment allons-nous faire, il n'y a même pas deux cents hommes de garnison en se moment au château !

Arthur se retourne en colère vers son chevalier.

- Bohort ! Vous n'avez pas honte pour un chevalier !?

- Mais rendez-vous compte ! Trois mille hommes !

- Et vous ! Vous vous rendez compte que sans le vouloir vous avez donné une information capitale à l'ennemi !?

- Je suis navré majesté. J'ai paniqué !

- Vous savez trois milles c'est ce que le roi dit, intervient le traducteur. Moi je dirais mille à mille deux cents hommes, pas plus.

Arthur regarde le traducteur avec surprise.

- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous me donnez cette information ? Vous ne risquez pas de représailles de la part du roi Burgonde ?

Le monarque lâche un rot au même moment.

- Quoi ? Ce gros porc , fait le traducteur en le désignant du pouce

- Effectivement lui.

- Vous voyez personnellement, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il vous envahisse.

- Et pourquoi donc , demande Arthur avec intérêt. Vous n'êtes pas pour une victoire Burgonde ?

- Moi !? Pas du tout ! Je suis un saxon !

- Un saxon ! Mais pourquoi êtes-vous traducteur du roi Burgonde ?

- C'est-à-dire que je faisais partie d'une petite escouade saxonne, nous nous sommes fait attaquer par les Burgondes, tous les autres ont été tués sauf moi et comme j'ai baragouiné un peu dans leur langue je me suis retrouvé traducteur du roi, car il venait de tuer l'autre.

- Je vois. Donc vous penchez de notre côté ?

- Pas vraiment. J'aimerais bien que vous soyez vaincu, mais désolé d'être chauvin. Je serais plus enclin à ce que ce soient les saxons qui vous mettent la pâté plutôt que ce gros porc, annonce le traducteur avec embarras.

- Y'à aucun mal à cela, répond Arthur en levant une main compréhensive.

- Arthur , intervient le monarque Burgonde avec un fruit dans la main. Pomme !

- Oui c'est bien, répond le roi distraitement.

- Même s'ils ne sont que mille deux cents, nous sommes en nombre inférieur, pleurniche Bohort.

Arthur réfléchit un instant puis se tourne vers le traducteur.

- Et si nous réglions ce différend par un défi ?

- Un défi , s'étonne le traducteur.

- Posez la question au roi, insiste Arthur avec un geste pressé de la main.

Le traducteur obéit puis le monarque Burgonde répond dans sa langue.

- Le roi demande quel genre de défi.

- Voyons… Celui du plus gros mangeur, suggère Arthur.

Le traducteur est surpris puis traduit, le monarque Burgonde éclate de rire avant de répondre.

- Le roi accepte, annonce le traducteur.

- Parfait, sourit Arthur avec malice. Un instant je vais chercher celui qui va me représenter.

Le roi de Bretagne se lève et quitte la pièce. Il déboule dans le couloir et manque de renverser la suivante de la reine.

- Pardon. Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve le chevalier Caradoc ?

- Vous avez l'air drôlement pressé, remarque Angharade.

- Oui ! Alors Caradoc ?

- Vu l'heure je dirais aux cuisines pour son encas…

- Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, lâche le roi en partant en courant.

Le roi Arthur revient dans la salle de réception en compagnie du chevalier Caradoc qui est visiblement contrarié.

- C'est inhumain ce que vous faite sire, proteste Caradoc. Et pourquoi moi pour un défi ?

- Croyez-moi vous allez apprécié, rassure le roi.

Arthur installe le chevalier à la table en face du roi Burgonde.

- C'est quoi ce défi ?

- Caradoc, je vous l'ai dit c'est pour vous, un défi de mangeur.

Aussitôt le visage du chevalier s'illumine.

- Fallait le dire plus tôt, répond le chevalier en se frottant les mains.

Des servantes entrent dans la pièce en portant des assiettes remplies de charcuterie qu'elles déposent devant le monarque Burgonde et le chevalier.

- Je vous en pris, commencez, annonce Arthur avec un large sourire triomphant.

Cela fait des heures que les plats se succèdent, il y a un monticule d'assiettes sur la table. Arthur, Bohort et le traducteur ont un teint verdâtre.

- Mais comment font-ils pour avaler tout cela, s'étonne Arthur.

- Je crois que je vais vomir, annonce Bohort en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

- Si cela continue, je crois que moi aussi, remarque le roi.

- Je crois que le roi Burgonde va craquer, déclare le traducteur.

Le monarque est tout rouge et en sueur, un lambeau de cuisse de poulet pend au coin de la bouche. Sa tête dodeline puis il s'effondre dans son assiette. En face Caradoc ronge consciencieusement un os.

Arthur s'avance et tape fièrement l'épaule du chevalier.

- Bravo Caradoc vous avez gagné !

- Quoi , s'étonne le chevalier. C'est déjà fini ?

Il pose l'os pour retirer un morceau de viande coincé entre ses dents avec la pointe d'un couteau.

- Oui, s'étonne Arthur. Vous n'êtes pas rassasié ?

- C'est-à-dire que chez moi lors d'un concours de mangeur on n'en serait qu'aux entrées, annonce nonchalamment Caradoc.

À l'annonce de cette phrase, le chevalier Bohort se retourne violement et se penche pour vomir.

- Bon sérieusement ! Il y a quoi maintenant à manger , demande Caradoc.

C'est au tour du traducteur de vomir alors que le roi Arthur retient un haut-le-cœur.

- Moi je verrais bien un cochon de lait ou mieux un sanglier , ajoute Caradoc.

À ce moment-là, arrive la reine de Carmélide, Seli, contrarié.

- Je pourrais savoir ce que vous foutez ici pour avoir vidé deux semaines de réserve de bouffe !!!???

FIN

- 5 -


End file.
